


Day 15

by Summerwolf



Series: Whumptober 2019 [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mention of Ben's death, Peter Needs a Hug, Sad Peter Parker, Scars, Tony Needs a Hug, Worried Tony Stark, past self-harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 18:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21041075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerwolf/pseuds/Summerwolf
Summary: 15. ScarsPeter loved movie night.





	Day 15

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone!!!!  
As it says in the tags, there is mentioned Self-Harm scars, so if it may trigger you, maybe read something else. Stay safe!!!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy everyone!!!

15\. Scars

Peter loved movie night.

It was one of those few days - well Friday nights - when he got to just relax and watch a movie with the Avengers and occasionally some of their friends if they were passing through. Just a normal Friday night am-I-right.

On this particular occasion, they were watching the 'Emperor's New Groove'. Clint had said that they just had to watch it - especially because half of the people in the room hadn't watched it. Then again who would expect the god of thunder to watch a Disney movie? Anyway, Clint won and that's how they ended up here, all snuggled up in blankets and the sofa, watching a Disney film.

Peter was watching 'The Emperor's New Groove' with the Avengers. What was his life?

Peter loved the film, but he'd had a long week, and before Kuzco even got turned into a llama, Peter was falling asleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next thing Peter knew, he was being carried down the hallway, towards his room Peter would assume if the direction was anything to go on.

Tony was carrying him. Tony wasn't a super soldier or anything, but Peter weighed next to nothing due to his spider powers so Tony could carry him with barely any problems.

"Hey Pete, you waking up?" Tony said, obviously seeing his eyes fluttering.

"Hmm." Peter muttered, reaching up to wipe the sleep out of his eyes.

It was when he was putting his arm back down when everything went wrong. Multiple things happened at once. His sleeve fell down his arm, down to his elbow, and Tony reached out to pull it up for him. That happened at the exact second they were walking under one of the overhead lights and Tony's face turned shocked. It took Peter a second to figure out what he was seeing, but once he did, he tried to throw himself to his feet. However, he was still half asleep so just ended up stumbling to the floor.

"Peter?" Tony asked, confusion as well as worry clouding his voice as he reached out, grabbing Peter's wrist and stopping him from being able to run off.

Tony's grip wasn't that strong, easily broken with normal strength never mind Spider strength. However, one look into Tony's eyes stopped Peter from doing that. Tony was worried. Really worried. Peter couldn't just leave him like this.

"I'm fine. I promise." Peter said carefully. At Tony's sceptical look he relented "come on, let's go to my room. Then I'll tell you everything." For a moment, Tony looked like he was going to argue, but then he nodded and started walking towards Peter's room.

Peter sighed quietly, he didn't think this was something he would ever have to tell Tony about, but here he was.

Peter walked into his room and, keeping his eyes on the floor so he wouldn't have to look Tony in the eyes, sat down on his bed. "What do you want to know?" He asked wearily.

"Those scars. Are they self-harm?" Tony asked, clearly trying not to assume. Peter didn't quite know why he was bothering, it was fairly obvious those scars were self-harm, nothing else could form such straight yet sharp scars.

"Yes." Peter replied simply. He wasn't ashamed of his past, not really. He was just glad he had gotten through it. He still didn't feel quite right with the scars on show however, he just didn't feel right about it.

"Do you still self-harm?" Tony asked worried. Peter could understand why, that probably would have been his first thought. Here are some scars, does it still happen?

"No." Peter finally looked up, but instead of seeing disgust and judgement, he just saw worry and relief.

"Then - can I ask why?" Tony was clearly desperate for an answer, but Peter could also tell that if he said no, Tony wouldn't push. That was probably what gave him the courage to say what he said next.

"Ummm. It was - it was just after Uncle Ben's death. I - I guess I couldn't deal."

Tony didn't say anything more for a moment, just dragged Peter into a crushing hug. After the initial surprise at the spontaneous hug, Peter melted into it. It was actually very comforting.

"Promise me, if you ever feel like that again, you'll come to me." Tony said. Peter didn't reply verbally, just nodded. He would. If he ever felt like that, he would talk to someone, he wouldn't let himself spiral done the same path as before.

"Why do you always cover up your scars if you don't cut anymore? I kind of understand when you're at school, but why here?" Tony's tone wasn't mocking, and it wasn't judging, if Peter wasn't mistaken, it was just pure confusion. Maybe the fact that Peter had these scars really didn't change anything in Tony's mind.

"I don't know. I don't want to show my weakness to the world I guess." Peter mumbled out. He didn't really want to continue this conversation, but Tony deserved answers.

Tony looked at Peter as if trying to figure out the answer to a difficult riddle. Whether or not he figured out his riddle, Peter didn't know, but what he did know was just then Tony wordlessly lifted his shirt up, until his arc reactor was visible.

Tony gently tapped it and the surrounding skin. "Scars. Scars which I got from my own bomb and it made me realise what I was doing wrong. Scars are a sign of growth, everyone has them. Yours are a sign you got passed a bad time and you're still here, mine are just proof that I used to be an idiot."

Peter just stared for a moment. Was Tony comparing self-harm scars to his scars? Was Tony saying they weren't things to be ashamed of? Huh…... Peter supposed Tony had a point. Scars from blowing up half the world probably were a bit more embarrassing than scars from not being able to comprehend your uncle's death.

"Go on, you must be exhausted." Tony said, gesturing to Peter's bed. "Just know none of us will ever judge you." And with that Tony walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him quietly.

Peter lay in his bed in the dark, thinking for a moment. Tony was right, maybe - maybe he didn't need to be so careful to always wear long sleeves around the compound. Maybe everyone would accept this part of his past like they did the rest.

Well, there was only one way to find out, Peter decided as he drifted off to sleep that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!
> 
> Have an amazing day/night!!!


End file.
